


The King's Prize

by AloisJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Scenting, Top Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alpha! Levi, characters probably ooc idk anymore the lines between fiction and canon have become blurred, ereri, omega! Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: Levi Ackerman is an alpha and the king of an empire he built himself. One day, in exchange for a peace treaty, he is given a gift he just can't refuse.That gift is Eren Jaeger, the only known male omega.





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone had told a young Levi Ackerman that he would one day leave the hellhole he was born into and become a king, he probably would have slit their throat. He was nothing. The bastard son of a prostitute, only alive because some jerk in a cowboy hat felt bad enough for him to teach him the basics of survival. 

When he ran away from that life with nothing more than his only two friends and the clothes on his back, he never imagined he would fight his way to becoming a pack leader. Let alone a king. 

From a life of despair rose a leader, a warrior. 

His strength and power were unbridled, he conquered packs and acquired territory and tales of his conquests spread far and wide. His presence demanded submission and if he didn't get it, he wasn't afraid to kill for it. 

But from his violence, from his exploits, came great benefit to all those whose lands he took under his empire. Trade increased and the poor had never been wealthier. In his lands, gone were the days that mothers had to worry if they would be able to feed their children to see another day. Poverty didn't disappear, but no one ever had to live the way Levi had to anymore. In some packs, where the people were particularly poor, people would even pray to the goddess that one day Levi might invade so that they too could have a chance at a better life. 

Then there were others, where the land was rich, who would live in fear that one day King Levi would attack and slaughter all those who tried to stop him. Some of these lands would threaten to declare outright war, others would cave and make deals with the powerful alpha in hope that they could provide him with the incentive to leave them alone. 

That was how Levi ended up with two men in front of him from a faraway kingdom Levi had never even heard of. How was it that his reputation spread even to lands he had no knowledge of? 

They introduced themselves as Reiner and Bertholdt and claimed they had come to make a bargain with Levi. If he were to promise he would never invade their pack, they would give him a gift he simply couldn't refuse. 

"You can give me gold but it won't guarantee you'll never be invaded. What's to say your pack won't simply invade mine? If I promise you peace, I'm not guaranteeing my own." He told them, uninterested in their offer. He would accept the gold - of course, his people needed it - but he wouldn't lie. He was happy to leave their kingdom alone, especially since it wasn't even one he had his eyes on, but he wouldn't lie and say he would promise to never invade. 

The blonde man smirked, "We're not offering you gold. We're offering you an omega." He sounded smug when he said that, as if the words held any weight over him. His empire was considerable in size and contained plenty of omegas he could have with the snap of his fingers. There was a reason he didn't have one.

"Tch. What makes you think I would want an omega? I've turned plenty of them away before." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that these idiots would waste his time on something like this. They had travelled from far away, only to offer him an omega? Unbelievable.

Now Reiner's smirk grew even larger. 

"This one is male."

Levi's heart stopped for a second. Yes, that certainly caught his attention. To his knowledge, omega males had been completely wiped out. There had been a plague caught by only omegas in recent years. Most females had managed to survive, but it hit the males particularly hard. He had none surviving in his own kingdom and he had heard that all the surrounding packs and kingdoms had suffered the same fate. 

But this foreign kingdom had one and they were offering it to him. Levi knew why they would be doing that. He knew the rumours that were told of him, one of which that he wouldn't even give female omegas a second glance. 

The rumour was true. Though in the past he had no interest in finding any partner regardless of primary gender, as he was too focused on making a name for himself. But just as he had started considering children and having someone to come home to, the plague had taken hold and the male omegas had been wiped out. After that, Levi resigned himself to being alone forever. 

He had convinced himself that he was fine with that. He had a plethora of excellent soldiers he could name as his heir and they could be the ones to carry on his legacy. Besides, if there was never anyone to come home to then he wouldn't have to worry about never coming home one day.

"Tch." Was the only response he could muster at first. He couldn't believe he was actually entertaining their offer at all. Besides, there was nothing to say that this omega would be enough for him that he would agree to not invade. He knew that if he was going to have a partner they would need to be special. He couldn't just have any omega who just wanted to lie around on their back with legs spread, regardless of whether they were male or female. 

"We've brought him along, so you can see what you think. Unfortunately you won't be able to trial him, we need to keep him pure to ensure he's a valuable asset. But you're more than welcome to sniff him out and see if he fits your tastes." Bertholdt finally spoke up, the first thing he had said the entire meeting. 

Levi hated they way they talked about the omega, as if he was literally nothing more than property. Sure, they all had phrases they used which made it seem that way but in Levi's kingdom they were just terms from the old world which had stuck and changed meaning. These people were calling an omega an asset and only being respectful of his virginity because it increased his value. He wondered whether they treated their females like that, too? It made him want to knock them out. 

That was when he knew that regardless of whether he would take the omega for himself, he would accept their offer. The alpha didn't know if they secretly had more male omegas than just the one they brought him, but as far as he was aware this was the only living male omega. He couldn't let these pigs have him any longer. 

"No need," the alpha said. "I'll take him. I promise I won't invade, so long as your king keeps himself in check. I've heard nothing of your pack misbehaving before but if that changes I'll do what is right. Is that clear?" 

"Agreed. We can put it in writing while Bert fetches the omega for you."

\--

His name was Eren Jaeger and he was a force to be reckoned with. The second Bert had let Eren go and pushed him to Levi's side, the boy spat at the two members of his pack. 

It was fucking disgusting.

But it also showed Levi exactly what he wanted. An omega who was more than just what omegas thought they had to be. 

Sure, the act made the alpha almost throw up in his mouth, but he knew he could channel that anger into more effective ways. He seemed like an omega who would like to fight, which is exactly what he was looking forward. He needed someone who would be able to oversee his recruits when he went away with his fully trained warriors. He needed someone who was strong enough to look after the kingdom but also respected because of their position and secondary gender. 

From that moment on, Eren was relentless in proving his strength. The boy was surprised when Levi had said that he was going to be training him as a warrior with his new recruits. The kid probably expected that he would be bound to the bed from the second he arrived. 

And goddess, did Levi want to do that. 

Eren was beautiful. Soft brown hair and the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen, shining with determination. His body was soft and lean, typical - if not a bit thin - of an omega. And his scent was incredible. He smelt like the woods after rain and the strength of his pheromones was beyond anything Levi had smelt before on other omegas. He had wanted to pin that boy down and bite his neck the second he met him, but he refrained. 

He needed to train the boy so that his pack would truly respect him. Eren needed to be strong so that no one would ever even think of attempting to overthrow him whenever Levi was gone into battle. 

Every morning, Levi would go into Eren's room and they would have breakfast alone together. After that, they would go and train. At first, Levi coached him but eventually Eren insisted he wanted to train with the cadets. They trained separately after that but their teams were still on the same training field. That way, Levi could admire Eren from afar. Appreciate the conviction in those eyes and watch as his body became stronger and his muscles filled out. When training was done for the day, they would get clean and then spend the rest of the evening in the library. Sometimes talking, sometimes doing their own tasks and simply basking in the company of one another. And every night, they would eat dinner together before parting ways to sleep.

It went on like that for months. They were always near each other and they were always comfortable together. Eren knew that Levi fully intended to take him as his mate, he sometimes wondered why he hadn't yet. But he didn't question his alpha, just enjoyed living alongside him in a life with more freedom than he ever could have imagined for himself. 

One day, when they were in the library and each reading to themselves, Levi finally approached the topic of mating. 

"Are you ever expecting a heat?" He asked, curiously. Eren had been with him for months and had yet to show any signs of having a heat. Levi expected that he should have had one by now and if not then very soon. But nothing. 

Eren pursed his lips and set his book down, "I don't have them." He admitted, sounding almost ashamed. "I told you that I caught the plague. While my father managed to save me from it, I wasn't left unharmed. I lost that part of myself." 

Levi could tell from the boy's scent that it hurt him to think about it. Heats were natural and increased the chances of pregnancy and carrying multiple children exponentially. It was possible to get pregnant outside of them, but it did tend to be difficult. 

"You smell pretty fertile to me," Levi said with a shrug. If there was no chance Eren could ever have children, Levi didn't mind. He cared about Eren a lot more than he could bring himself to care about someone who didn't even exist yet. 

Eren smiled then, "I'm pretty sure I'm still fertile. My dad used to inject me with this stuff betas use. It helps them get pregnant and he thought maybe it could make my heats come back. It didn't work that way, but I imagine I could still have a baby, even if it takes more work then it would inside a heat." 

Part of Levi wanted to bust Eren's dad's kneecaps for injecting his kid with everything under the sun. The other part of him was thrilled by the thought of potentially being able to still have a kid with Eren. He had always had the base desire to have a child just so that he could see them live a better life than what he did. 

When Levi didn't verbally respond to Eren's words, the omega continued talking. "What about you? Haven't seen you go into rut yet." 

Levi scoffed, "Guess we're both broken. Never had one. The guy who brought me up said it's because I got dropped on my head at birth. Not sure I believe that, but I don't really care. It's been better without them. I've always been able to focus on getting what I wanted." 

Eren got up from his own chair and came and sat on the couch next to Levi but far enough away that they weren't touching, "Of course. How could I forget the king alpha Levi, feared among men? Well, you smell pretty fertile too, by the way. So, you'll be fine. Probably just a hormone blockage or something." 

The two of them looked at each other in silence for a moment, as they often did when Levi didn't know what to say. He wasn't always a fan of words, but he knew Eren could read him the way no one else can anyway. 

Eventually, he found on what he wanted to say. "I'm really glad you didn't die, Eren." He hoped that what he was really saying was coming across. 

I'm glad you're here with me.  
I want to be with you forever.  
I belong to you and only you. 

He was sick of waiting now, to show Eren once and for all how he truly felt. He knew at least that Eren admired him and enjoyed his company - he just hoped that it would make him susceptible to receiving his advances.

Levi had made up his mind. So there was no hesitation when he grabbed Eren's bicep, tugging gently so that the omega would move closer to him. He relished in the strength of the muscles he could feel lying just beneath the skin. 

Eren shifted closer and inspected Levi's face, looking for any distinct emotion. There were none. Their knees were touching now and Eren revelled in the contact. He loved it when they shared casual touch but it was even more amazing when it was purposeful like in that moment. He didn't flinch when Levi's other hand cupped the side of his face, thumb caressing under his eye. Levi's hands were surprisingly soft for someone who used them so often in battle. 

"Levi?" Eren enquired, subconsciously leaning forward slightly. He hoped that what he had been wanting to happen for so long was finally going to. He wanted Levi to have him, completely and as a mate. He had lusted after the alpha the second he had met him and it only increased every day when he saw how strong he was, felt how kind and gentle he could really be when it was just the two of them. 

Levi treated him as if he was special, while also treating him as if he wasn't any different to anyone else. He had never felt more powerful and more cherished than he did when he was with Levi. 

He hoped he made Levi feel the same. He hoped that when they were together, Levi could see that Eren saw him as more than just some terrifying and imposing war god. He wanted the man to feel strong and appreciated and not just for what he did as a leader but for who he was in general. 

Levi finally leant forward, his lips hovering over Eren's for a moment. They breathed the same air, enjoying the closeness until Eren finally decided to be the one to cross the line. He pressed their lips together, too forceful at first. Levi pulled his lips back just slightly before joining them again, softer now. More careful than Eren had been. 

When they pulled back from the sweet kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes again. There were no need for words when they could both see the adoration which lay there. 

Then they were kissing again, desperate and open mouthed. Eren grasped at Levi's shoulders, squeezing at the corded muscles there. Levi had both his hands on the omega's waist, holding him so tightly it seemed as if he was afraid the boy would disappear. 

Eren felt emboldened by the obvious longing Levi was conveying through his kisses, so he moved to straddle Levi's waist as he threaded the fingers of one hand through Levi's locks and the other wrapped around the back of his shoulders. Levi moaned, just slightly, but it was enough to spur Eren on to grinding his forming erection down against his alpha's own. He wanted all of Levi, now. 

The alpha felt the same way. The scent of the omega all over him was making him delirious. He wanted nothing more than to pin Eren down and show him how much he cared about him. And he was really in the mood to test if those shots really did make him more fertile. 

"Strip and lay down on your back," Levi ordered and Eren quickly did as he was told, heat pooling in his gut at the command. Next to being complimented by him, there was nothing that got Eren hotter than when the alpha was bossy with him. As he took off his clothes, he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed at finally being exposed in front of the man he cherished so much. He revelled in the heated look in the alpha's eyes as he appraised his body. Eren's cock was painfully hard and he was starting to leak both slick and precum. 

When Eren lowered himself so he back was laying against the couch, Levi stripped himself too. The omega's mouth watered at the sight of the alpha's own length, which was hard and already dripping. He wasn't overly long for an alpha - probably because of his height - but his girth was off the charts. It looked delicious and Eren wanted it in his mouth and in his ass. If it was physically possible, he would want both at the same time.

"You're so pretty like that, omega." Levi said as he stroked himself. He was already painfully hard and they had barely started. It was the anticipation that did this to him. He reached down with the other hand and pushed Eren's knees further apart so he could look at that ass that was begging to be filled. It was wet with slick and he wanted nothing more than to sink inside that tight, virgin heat. 

"Levi, want you." The omega announced, eyes trained on his cock. God, the boy was going to be the death of him. His voice sounded so damn pretty already and he couldn't wait to have it screaming for him. 

"Coming baby," he said as he lay over the top of his omega and kissed him again. He rubbed his dick against Eren's and those long legs wrapped around his waist. They rut up against each other like that, both moaning at the slide of their cockheads against each other. They were both producing enough precum that the glide was easy. 

Levi licked his tongue inside of Eren's mouth, desperate to taste all of him. His heart clenched as he thought about how glad he was that he had him. He'd make a million more promises not to invade if it meant he got to spend the rest of his days with the beautiful brunette. 

"Want you in my mouth," Eren declared against the alpha's lips. Levi growled and moved to bite at Eren's collarbone. He was seriously going to die from horniness. He responded by flipping himself around so that he was straddling Eren's head and they were face to face with each other's cocks. 

Eren's scent was so potent between his legs that Levi felt he could get drunk off it. He probably could if he sucked enough of that slick into his mouth. He took Eren's dick into his mouth, holding what he couldn't fit with his hand. Eren was surprisingly large for an omega, practically the same length as Levi's. He tasted good too, he thought as he tongued at the head. 

Eren moaned and finally put Levi into his own mouth. He felt so good encased in the warm heat that he couldn't help but moan out loud. It had been so long since he had any relief and it made it just that much better knowing it was Eren. 

They both licked and sucked at each other, the other's moans feeding back into their own pleasure with the way it vibrated against their dicks. Eren's technique wasn't great, too inexperienced to know what methods to do to make Levi really feel good. Probably didn't help with the angle as well. It didn't matter that he was bad at it, not when he was trying so hard. And it was Eren, so Levi would love anything he did. Which is why he still had to hold himself back from cumming down the omega's throat.

"I need to fuck you, Eren." He said as he moved out of that position, pulling his own cock out of the omega's warm mouth. It's feel so much better in that ass, anyway. 

Eren didn't respond, too incoherent from the pheromones. His pupils were blown out and he had his own saliva and probably Levi's precum leaking from the sides of his mouth. If not for the lack of pheromones and the fact that he couldn't go into heat, Levi would almost think that was where Eren was headed. 

He gathered Eren into his arms, the omega moaning weakly as he was reluctantly shifted. He manoeuvred the boy so that Levi was the one laying on his back and Eren was straddling him this time. He figured the omega's first time would be more comfortable if he had total control of how fast he went. "Come on, baby. Put me inside of you." He urged Eren, squeezing his hips. If the poor thing was already this fucked out, Levi couldn't wait to see how he was when they actually started fucking. 

Eren was nothing if not good at following direction, so he reached behind him to grab Levi's dick, raising up on his knees and sliding down onto him in one fell motion. Eren yelled out and grimaced, likely in pain. Levi was an idiot, realising he hadn't prepped his omega, too caught up in his own pleasure. He felt bad for Eren but at the same time the way his insides had to stretch so far to accommodate him made his eyes want to roll back in his head. 

"Levi!" Eren dug his nails into the alpha's chest and squeezed his eyes shut, "You're so big." He moaned and ever so slightly lifted himself up and dropped back down. Levi was stretching him so wide he felt like he could split in half. But at the same time, it felt so right, like he was born to take it. 

"Eren," the alpha responded in a whisper. They looked deep into each other's eyes again, emerald meeting steel before Eren leant down and joined their lips once again. They didn't stop kissing as the alpha reached around and grabbed Eren by the ass, planting his feet and pulling Eren up and down on his cock. Eren's own dick was trapped between their bodies, giving him the added pleasure of having it be stimulated as his body slid up and down against his alpha's. 

Levi fucked him slow at first, their mouths parting so they could moan quietly into each other's ears. When the alpha grew impatient of that, he started pulling Eren's hips up and down more harshly, canting his own hips up to slam into him hard and fast. 

Eren chanted Levi's name out loudly, over and over again. Saying it every time the alpha's hips slammed against his ass. Eren was so tight around him that Levi had to struggle to hold himself back from cumming. He just needed to get Eren to cum first and then he could knot him and pump him full of his seed. 

He managed to change his angle, just slightly, and that was enough to hit the omega's prostate. "Argh! Alpha! More, please." Eren whined as Levi hit that spot dead on with every thrust. 

No matter how many times Levi pounded against it, though, no matter how loudly Eren was crying out for him, he couldn't get him to cum. 

Levi was seriously going to lose his mind now. He wasn't that old that he couldn't hold out, right?

"Levi, gonna cum." Eren moaned out, FINALLY! 

Levi groaned, "cum for me, omega. Be a good boy." 

Eren's hips stuttered and the alpha thought for sure he was going to cum. But he didn't. 

Levi could cry in exasperation. 

"What's wrong baby?" He finally resigned himself to asking. Eren was young and a virgin, he should be the one cumming too early, not Levi. "Tell me what you need so I can make you feel good." 

Eren's dick was leaking steadily and he was practically gushing slick but he wasn't cumming. Levi needed to know what the hell he was doing wrong so he could just make his mate feel good. 

"Need you to bite me, alpha. Bond me, please." 

Levi wasted no time in biting down on Eren's bonding glands in his neck. He had no qualms about being tied to the omega for the rest of his life. Luckily, considering Eren wouldn't be cumming tonight otherwise. 

The second sharp teeth slid into the glad, Eren cried out and came between them. His own teeth latched onto Levi's bonding gland and the alpha groaned against the omega's skin, automatically popping his knot and tying them together, pumping Eren full of his seed. 

They licked each other's bite marks, both panting as they came down. Eren's cock was softening between them and Levi's was still knotted and depositing wave after wave of ejaculate into the omega's ass. 

They kissed once more, relishing in the way it felt to have their soul's bound to one another. 

"I love you, Eren." Levi said as their lips parted. It was true. He loved Eren. Had loved him for a while now. He just never thought he would get the courage to say it. 

"I love you more, Levi."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a one shot," Rei said, before caving into the pressure of people wanting more. 
> 
> Here is a bunch of words I wrote and uploaded without reading again. No beta, we die like men. 
> 
> There will be a part three, eventually xx I hope you enjoy this part!

A shirtless and sweaty Eren collapsed onto the grass, panting from the exertion of their morning training. It was time to break for lunch, and Eren was taking a moment to catch his breath before he joined the trainee soldiers at the tables which were set up on the lawn by the kitchen staff, as they did every day. 

As he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of the cool breeze washing over his skin, a dark shadow appeared over him, blocking the sunlight which had been beating down upon him. Eren smiled, knowing from the scent which brought a calmness over him that it was his mate. “Hello, Levi.” He greeted with his eyes closed, a lazy smile spread across his face. 

He heard his mate huff in response, the alpha never overly talkative in public, where they were able to be overheard by others. It was very unusual for Levi to approach him during the day, the alpha usually leaving him to his own devices on the days where he was training recruits. Sometimes, he could feel Levi’s eyes on him during the daytime, but they usually kept to training their differing squads and saved their interactions for when the day was done, when they would indulge in the company and bodies of one another. 

After a moment, Eren lifted a hand into the air and cracked open one eye to consider his mate. “Well, will you help me up?” 

Levi clasped his hand and pulled him to his feet, the alpha so strong that Eren hardly had to do little more than get his feet underneath himself. “Come with me,” Levi said once he was up from the ground, keeping a hold of Eren’s hand so he could pull him inside the palace. 

It was much cooler inside, and Eren couldn’t stop a shiver that coursed through his body. He wish he had the forethought to put his shirt back on before he came inside, but he supposed he could get another while he was inside. He hated to be any more of a burden on the maids than he already was by creating more laundry, but he supposed sometimes it couldn’t be helped. 

Levi led him up to his study, which was unusual. Eren did not make a habit of going there, scarcely doing more than duck his head in. The last time he had spent any amount of time in there, it had been when he was first brought into the palace. It wasn’t that he went out of his way to avoid the area – more so that it was rarely used in general. Levi was more interested in training his soldiers than in administration, so he spent as little time in the study as possible. The only times the alpha used the space was when he had a meeting with delegates from other packs. 

Going towards the room felt too official and Eren could almost feel his feet dragging as Levi coaxed him toward the room. 

He had a bad feeling about this. 

Eren stopped, Levi turning to look at him and see what was wrong. “Can’t we just go to the library?” 

Levi frowned at him and shook his head, “No. We need to meet with someone.”

“Who? Why? Can I at least get changed?” 

Levi sighed, unbuttoning his own shirt and handing it to Eren, leaving him in his undershirt. His toned shoulders and biceps were on display and Eren let his eyes roam them while he pulled the shirt on and buttoned it over himself. Despite being 10 centimetres taller than his alpha, Levi’s muscles levelled out their sizing and Eren could wear Levi’s clothes without them looking absurdly too small, considering the alpha always wore his own shirts long enough to tuck into his pants. 

“Now that you’re presentable, let’s head in. Try to stay calm, there’s no use becoming upset about what you are going to hear. It has been decided, whether we like it or not.”

With that ominous warning, Levi pulled Eren into the study, where two of the high-ranking members within their pack were waiting in the chairs opposite Levi’s desk. The alpha guided Eren to sit in his own chair behind the desk, while the alpha stood for lack of seating. 

“Let’s get this over with, Rico.” Levi clipped to the beta, crossing his arms over his chest. Eren tensed, the ominous feeling in the room sending him immediately to the brink of distress. He didn’t like how distant and uptight his mate seemed about this situation, whatever it may be. He had no idea as to what this meeting could possibly be about but all the signs pointed toward it being nothing positive. 

Rico sighed, expression as steely as ever. She was unaffected by Levi’s moods at this point, too used to working under the alpha. Eren could tell that even her demeanour was more grim than usual, so he held his breath as she started speaking.

“Your home pack has stepped out of line and broken the treaty. From what we can gather, they have been lurking our borders and recently began stealing valuable produce and, now, children. We have had sixteen child abductions on our western border in the last three weeks, some as young as four years of age.”

Eren froze, eyes wide as shock – and then rage – pulsed its way through his veins. He had hoped they would have held to the treaty, though he was not necessarily surprised that they had not. Eren knew that the trade had been meaningless to his home pack, little more than an attempt at fooling Levi into a false sense of security. Eren knew that Reiner and Bertholdt had allowed Levi to think that Eren was the only male omega they had and that giving him away in exchange for peace was a show of their willingness to give up a valuable asset. 

That was far from the truth, however. Eren was one of many, all raised from the one small prefecture within the great pack. It was true that most of their male omegas had died, just as in Levi’s pack, however, those from his hometown had all managed to be saved by his father. However, with most left barren, they were all but worthless to the pack. Little more than concubines to the wealthy. It had been a cruel trick, one which played at the weaknesses his birth pack knew Levi and his pack to have.

Eren had warned Levi, when he grew to trust the alpha, but Levi had not been concerned. He loved Eren, above all, and the alpha had been ready to accept that one day he may have to go to war. Neither of them expected that it would be so soon after they finally mated, and not that it would start in such a fashion.

“You have to go up against them,” Eren conceded to Rico, immediately. He lifted a hand to his mate, the alpha clutching it immediately and squeezing, reassuring Eren that he was present in this moment and very aware of what this meant. 

“That is the plan,” Pixis chimed in, the old man looking grim. Eren was sure that their meetings of past would not have been quite like this. Perhaps they would be more determined, ready to head into battle to win over more territory and assert their dominance as a kingdom. Because of Eren, everything was different. This was his birth pack, and he was Levi’s mate. They all knew that for the first time, Levi had a reason to want to stay. No longer were they sure that Levi would throw himself recklessly into battle, willing to do whatever it takes to be the most powerful pack leader the world had ever known. Now, he had someone who he wanted to come home too, and it seemed the fellow soldiers were concerned about what this might mean for their battle. 

“We plan to leave for our western borders tomorrow morning, first thing. We expect to be gone for three months, at the very least, considering the amount of time it takes to travel there, and the investigation we will need to do prior to any attack. We will be taking all current soldiers, as well as the recruits you have been training. We will need all the help we can get, considering your reports of the size of your home pack.” 

Eren swallowed at Rico’s explanation, everything in him protesting to the thought of his mate being away from him from such a prolonged period of time. Since they had met months ago, he and Levi had never even spent a day apart. Part of Eren wished that he could go along, headfirst into battle. He wanted to, especially to fight for the children of his pack who had been taken from their families. He knew that he had to be here, both because he was not properly equipped to go into battle, and because he needed to stay to hold down the pack.

As the mate to the alpha king, he had responsibility. It was his duty to stay and ensure everything remained as efficient as possible while the soldiers head off into battle. He would have to stand strong and be sure that his mate would return home, triumphant and with new territory under his belt. 

“I understand, I’m sure my recruits are ready, their training was almost complete as it was. I will put out a search for new recruits to train up in your absence, in case you need more soldiers sent out to you.” He replied, nodding to Rico and Pixis and squeezing Levi’s hand. 

He felt nervous, his mind racing to try and think of all the things he would have to do, as well as grappling with the thought of being alone. He wasn’t sure how he would feel, sleeping alone every night. He was too used to ending his day by having dinner with his mate, lounging in the library, and ending most days in bed with his mate inside of him. Now, he would have to go to sleep in an empty bed every night, praying to the goddess that his alpha would return home safely. 

“You two are dismissed, we will leave at 8 tomorrow morning. I will go over everything necessary with Eren.” 

Rico and Pixis stood, bowing to Levi and leaving the room. Levi sighed heavily and turned Eren towards him, getting down on his knees so that Eren would not be looking up at him (Lord knows neither were used to that perspective). “You understand what this means?” Levi had both his hands in his own, stroking his thumbs across the top of Eren’s hands. 

Eren sighed, well aware of the gravity of what this meant. “Of course. I’ll miss you more than anything but it is necessary. I know better than anyone what they are capable of, I can’t have our pack facing that.” 

Levi kissed the back of one of his hands and looked up at him, adoringly. “Their biggest mistake was underestimating you, as an omega. I will make them rue the day they ever decided to step foot in my lands again; and punish them for everything they did to you. I just hate to leave you in order for that to happen.”

Eren gave him a sad smile, “It’s fine, Levi. My duty is here. You’ll just have to give me your everything tonight, so that I have plenty to remember you by.” 

“Why wait for night?” Levi declared before surging forward and claiming Eren’s lips with his own. They moved in perfect harmony, already perfectly attuned to each other’s preferences. 

“Carpe diem,” Eren replied with a laugh as they pulled away from each other to take a breath. He could sense that Levi was doing his best to repress a smile as he hoisted Eren to his feet and turned him around to bend him over the desk. 

“Gonna knot you right now, brat.” Levi wasted no time in pulling Eren’s pants down over his hips, eager to be inside him as much as they could before they had to part. 

“Want it at least 12 times,” Eren muttered and turned his face to the side, pressing his cheek to the cool wood of the desk and shuffling his hips back toward his mate. He heard Levi’s own pants being unbuttoned and falling to the floor before the alpha’s fingers were circling his entrance, the stimulation prompting him to start slicking in preparation for the penetration. 

“I need to sleep at some point tonight, my love. How about six?” He eased two fingers into Eren, the omega always soft, open and accommodating for his alpha. 

He moaned, hands clutching the edge of the desk. “N-no,” he panted as those skilful fingers rubbed at his walls and pressed against his prostate. “At least 12. That’s what I want. You can be tired tomorrow, it’s your punishment for leaving me all alone.” 

Levi hummed thoughtfully, only inserting another two fingers in response. Eren’s dick was hard between his legs and likely dripping onto the floor, already reduced to a sopping mess at simple preparation. Eren was so messy when he was aroused, it was a miracle that Levi could stand it. 

One hand pulled Eren’s hips even further back, the other leaving from inside him and being used to guide Levi’s cock inside of him. They both moaned out as Levi sank home, Levi from the feeling of such a warm and wet sleeve sucking him in and Eren from the delicious stretch and sensation of being filled. 

“God, Levi, please. As hard as you can,” Eren begged, his arms shaking from holding so tightly to the edge of the desk. Levi complied, silently, using every part of his strength as an alpha to slam his hips forward and simultaneously use his grip on Eren’s hips to pull him back against him. 

The desk screeched with each thrust forward, unused to the weight and force being put upon it. 

Eren hurt. The harsh grip on his thighs would surely bruise and he would feel the ghost of the punishing pace for days. But that was what he wanted. He wanted his mate to leave his mark on every part of him that he could, so that Eren could feel his alpha on his body for as long as possible, so it felt less like he was gone. 

They would make love properly soon, let the goodbye between their bodies be in many of the 12 times Levi would knot him. Right in this moment, Eren needed to be pounded into unconsciousness. 

And the alpha more than delivered. 

Levi grabbed Eren by the back of the neck, pinning him down and cutting of his airflow slightly but also scruffing him, leaving his body boneless and in complete and utter submission. 

Levi changed his angle, just slightly, and hit Eren’s prostate directly. The overwhelming pleasure combined with the sheer force of the contact caused Eren to black out. When he came to, Levi was knotted firmly inside of him and was nuzzling his mating mark to help bring him back. Eren didn’t remember cumming, but he felt that his thighs were sticky with the combination of his cum and slick. 

He could feel Levi’s dick pulsing inside of him, wave after wave of cum being bred into him and plugged up with a sizeable knot. Eren loved being bred by his mate, his inner omega satiated at his purpose being fulfilled. Whether he would ever be able to give Levi a child was something they were yet to determine, but even the simple act of breeding was enough for both of their secondary genders. 

“My amazing omega,” Levi whispered as he nuzzled against Eren’s jaw, leaving kisses anywhere he could land his lips. Levi was always his most affectionate while basking in the afterglow and stuck inside his omega. 

Eren purred in contentment, the vibrations of the act stimulating where they were joined and causing Levi to cum inside even more. 

“Number two of six in bed?” The alpha asked, partially serious and partially in jest. 

Eren’s brain was still fogged from losing consciousness, but he mustered up enough energy to give the appropriate response. “No, 12.”

~.~

They only made it to four before neither could mate any longer. On their last round of knotting, they had kissed, caressed and gazed longingly at each other as they lounged in bed. They didn’t share many words, but Levi was never one to say too many and Eren was never one to ask them. At this point in their relationship and with the strength of their bond, Eren could feel everything Levi felt when they were together and words became unnecessary. 

Eren knew how much he meant to Levi and how much their separation pained him. He knew that Levi was determined to come back to him, to show that he was a strong and worthy alpha, who could protect his mate and their pack. He also knew that he was worried that maybe this time would be the one where he failed. He worried about leaving Eren alone for more than just the three months. 

They had plenty of sleep that night, limbs tangled and bodies as close as they could be. When the sun rose in the morning, Levi was slow to pull away, reluctant to leave but understanding his duty. Eren woke with him, the two of them dressing alongside each other wordlessly. 

When they were both clothed, they hugged each other close, squeezing tight. “I know you can do this. Be safe and make sure you have all formed a good strategy. Don’t go throwing yourself into battle just because you want to hurry home. That kind of courageous recklessness may be impressive to some, but it satisfies me none if it leaves you dead.” 

Levi kissed him chastely on the lips to shut him up, “I love you. I’ll come home, no matter how long it takes.”

Eren frowned at his smirking alpha, “Come home, SAFE.” 

Levi kissed his forehead, “I love you, Eren Jaeger.” 

Eren sighed, he wanted to lecture Levi more about making sure he remained safe heading into this battle. He couldn’t waste these last moments they had together, though. “I love you too, King Levi Ackerman.” 

Levi gave a half smile and stepped away, “Breakfast before I have to leave?” 

Eren shook his head, the thought of food not sitting with him well. “I can’t stomach anything right now, but we should both probably head into the dining hall to eat with the soldiers, to show that we are there in support of them.”

Levi scowled, “You need to eat, brat. You didn’t have dinner last night and you’ve been more tired than usual lately, you need to restore that energy.” 

Eren kissed his mate on the cheek and shook his head again, “It’s fine. I’ll make sure I eat later. I’m just feeling too unsettled this morning, but I’m sure I’ll calm down once I adjust to you being gone.” 

“Okay, come on. I’m starved, myself. You really took it out of me, baby.” Levi held out a hand to Eren and the omega took it, letting his alpha lead him down towards the dining hall. 

“Old man. I told you 12 times, and you can’t even go four without me exhausting you? Pathetic.” Levi’s free hand pulled back to spank Eren on the ass at his teasing words. Eren yelped and laughed, slapping the alpha’s arm in response. 

Their playful banter came to a stop when they entered the dining hall, faced with the chatter of the soldiers. When their entry was noticed, they all stood to salute them, only returning to sit once Eren and Levi had taken their own seats. The tables were covered in a wide assortment of food, no expense spared for the brave warriors who would be going without such luxuries while they were on their mission. 

Levi immediately went about piling his plate with bread, sausage, bacon, eggs and vegetables. He eyed Eren when the omega didn’t start serving himself, the alpha unable to calm his providing nature. The omega imagined how wrong it must feel for the alpha to be eating for himself, without first having made sure his mate was fed and not going without. It went against his very biology. 

“Eren, please eat something. I won’t be able to focus while I’m gone if I haven’t seen that you’re well. Have some fruit or something.” Levi kept his voice quiet while addressing him, so that the others would not be alerted to there being any issue with their king’s mate. The last thing they all needed was to become unsettled right before they leave. 

“I’ll try,” He answered, stomach rolling as he picked some rock fruits to try and munch on in hopes that it would calm Levi some. He felt bad that he wasn’t able to be a better omega and support his alpha more in this moment. He just didn’t feel right, the thought of separation making him feel ill and completely drained. He would have to suck it up and put on a brave face to show his support for his alpha. 

He munched away at the fruit, it was seemingly too sweet and felt heavier inside of his stomach than what it should have, but it was enough for Levi to visibly relax, his nature placated at seeing his mate eating. When they had all finished eating, Hange – one of Levi’s closest friends and military commanders – got up and gave a speech about the danger that was before them and the passion with which they would have to fight in order to avenge the damage which had already been done to their kingdom. 

At the end of it, Eren was so motivated himself that he felt he could head into battle and conquer them alone. It helped to calm him some, knowing that those Levi was around would go above and beyond to protect their pack mates, and so surely they would be the same way about their alpha. They all clapped and cheered for the commander – save Levi, who clapped and cheered for no one – and head outside to mount their horses and leave for what was before them. 

Before Levi pulled himself up into his own saddle, the alpha pulled Eren toward him and rubbed their necks together, scenting him a final time. Eren blushed, unused to Levi displaying his affection so publicly. All their moments together had always been in complete privacy, and now Levi was scenting him in the open, in front of their entire military. 

The feel of their oiled scent glands easing the friction between skin made Eren’s heart clench, already missing the sensation before it was even gone. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed a final time. When they pulled away, Levi kept his eyes locked on Eren as he pulled himself (the great distance) onto horseback. 

Eren waved goodbye and held in his tears as his mate rode off, his heart hurting every time Levi would look back over his shoulder at him. He waited outside until he couldn’t see the soldiers anymore before he finally went back inside the castle. As soon as he was inside, his close friend and one of the workers inside the castle, Historia, approached him. The other omega was his closest friend within the castle walls. He got on well with many of his cadets as well, but he and Historia had a special bond from being able to spend time together within the castle. 

“Are you okay? I remember the first time Ymir ever left me; it was horrible.” Eren felt bad that he was being so self-absorbed with the pain of his separation when his friend was experiencing the same thing. Try as he might, though, he could not bring himself to think about anything more than Levi’s back, retreating into the distance and away from his line of sight. 

“I don’t feel well.” He said as he held his stomach, it rolling with nausea. He felt pathetic, to be sick just because Levi had been away from him for no more than 20 minutes. He needed to be stronger than this, he had an entire pack to look after while the alpha king was gone. Levi was the strongest alpha that had ever lived, he needed an omega who could match that, not some weak and sensitive little thing that would crumble without him. 

Historia gave him a sad smile and rested a hand on one of his shoulders in comfort, “Do you want to go and rest for a while? You look tired. I’m sure it will be fine to take today off and get started in the morning.” 

Eren nodded, giving her a half-hearted smile in return. Historia was lovely, really, and it was too kind of her to be looking out for him when she was also being left alone. He imagined that she probably felt poorly, just as he did. Perhaps she had wanted his company, so they could work through their loneliness together. He felt bad about it but decided that he would make it up to her later, when he was feeling a little bit better. He would at least make an effort to have dinner with her, so that she knew he wasn’t avoiding her intentionally. 

“I’m sorry, I think it will be best. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I’m feeling better, so we can spend some time together.” 

She shooed him off, encouraging him to go and get some much-needed rest, and that she would be fine on her own. He slowly made his way up stairs, unable to be hasty about it when he was feeling so completely drained of energy. When he was finally in their bedroom, assaulted by Levi’s scent, he practically faceplanted the bed and fell right asleep. 

Perhaps he and Levi hadn’t got as much sleep as he thought. It was a good thing they didn’t make it to round 12. 

-.-

He woke to the sound of a knock and his door being opened, turning over groggily to see who had entered. He noticed it was just Historia and immediately lay back down. He noticed that the room was dark, no more sunlight streaming into the room. It seemed that he had slept from the morning all the way until nighttime and now Historia was bringing her pack leader’s mate dinner. 

“Sorry, Historia, I didn’t mean to sleep through until dinner.” He said to her, making no effort to sit up. Despite all his sleep, he still felt so tired that he could fall right back asleep. 

“That’s just fine! I would have let you sleep through until morning but I thought I would come and see if you’d like to eat. I know alpha wouldn’t like it if you went hungry!” She popped a tray of food down beside him, on it was a plate with roasted meat, root vegetables and freshly baked bread. It smelt absolutely divine. Though he wasn’t feeling hungry, there was something about the scent of the bread that made his mouth water.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. I don’t know what has gotten into me,” he said as he placed some of the meat onto a slice of the bread. Biting down, the tenderness and gentle spices blew across his tastebuds and he had to suppress a moan of satisfaction. Suddenly, he was ravenous and was scarfing down the meal. 

While he was eating, Historia chatted away to him about how quiet the castle felt and that she was excited for the new recruits to arrive so that the place would be livelier during the day. She said the staff had been excited about this new expedition, confident that their king would come back victorious, successfully having avenged the wrongs which had been committed against the pack. 

When he was done, he felt revived, eager to get up and wash himself and possibly read a bit before bed. He hugged Historia goodnight, thanking her again before going to shower. 

As he pulled his shirt over his head, his wrist bumped against his nipple and he hissed in pain. 

That was odd, he was not particularly sensitive there, and had no reason to hurt. He inspected his chest, noting that his nipples were darker in colour than normal and seemed to be larger. He pressed two fingers against his areola, carefully, to test the pain. When he pressed down, a small amount of liquid beaded out of his nipple and leaked down his chest. 

His face burned in horror as he jerked his hand away from himself. At first, his brain couldn’t compute what was happening with his body. Then, it clicked. 

He had been increasingly tired for weeks, occasionally nauseous or without appetite, and now his chest was aching. He couldn’t believe it was happening, but it turned out that he could – in fact – get pregnant. 

Levi had done it, he had knocked him up. 

Eren didn’t know when exactly he would have become pregnant, considering he didn’t have heats as a way to track conception. He supposed that for him to be leaking breast milk already, he must be at least a few months along. A rush of excitement shot through him and he wished he could just rush from the room and tell Levi the good news. He knew he couldn’t, though. His alpha had just left them and would be gone for a decent chunk of his pregnancy. He wished to at least tell Historia, or anyone, but he was worried that someone might send a messenger after Levi to let him know and then the alpha would abandon his duty to come home to him. 

No, for now, he would keep it to himself. He would give it enough time for Levi to have reached his destination and settled in before he told Historia or anyone else. Only when he knew Levi was too deep within his mission to return early, would Eren tell anyone. For now, he could keep his little baby a secret. 

-.- 

“I swear she has a foot pressed into my bladder or something, this is sheer torture.” Eren said to his omega friend, face scrunched up as he shifted uncomfortably where he sat. Three months had passed, Historia being let in on his little secret two weeks after she found out he was expecting. Together, they had decided that they would not inform the king. It was safer for him if he didn’t know that Eren was pregnant. 

Slowly, other members of their pack had started to notice that he was with child. First, were his new recruits. The alphas within their ranks had become protective of him without understanding why, and when one of them – Jean – had snapped at him for trying to demonstrate hand-to-hand combat, he knew it was time to come clean to them about what was going on. After that, the other staff and officials who were close to Eren in day to day life also took notice. 

They had helped care for him and made sure he had everything he needed, someone always keeping him company so he hardly had time to think of his absent mate. The doctor paid him more attention then he would with most pregnancies, both to ensure his king’s mate was given the best care and because there had been no male omegas within the pack for years, and the doctor was unsure of how his body would respond to pregnancy. Especially considering he was pregnant due to artificial hormones injected into a body which had been struck with the plague. 

Before, the three months seemed to Eren like it would carry on for an eternity. Surprisingly, it went quite quickly. He was an estimated seven months into his pregnancy, and every night he would lay in bed and speak to the child inside of him, telling stories of Levi’s conquests, his successes, and the man he was in private. Despite being content, he longed for Levi every moment he was alone. 

Two days prior, they received a letter that the military would be returning, right on schedule. Eren was sent into a frenzy over the news, constantly pacing back and forth, even though it could be up to a week before they finally arrived. He had started building a nest on his bed, a task he had been preventing himself from engaging in earlier. A nest would require materials that smelled of his mate, such as his clothes. Eren had a desire to construct one from the moment he realised he was pregnant, but he delayed, knowing that the clothing which held Levi’s scent would fade and he needed to put it off as long as possible. 

Once he knew it would only be a matter of days until Levi would be able to rub his own fresh scent into the nest, Eren allowed himself to finally enter a nesting frenzy, constructing a comfortable and attractive structure big enough for himself, his mate, and their pup when she was born. 

Eren was sitting in his nest, rubbing one of Levi’s cravats against his scent gland. Historia was sitting in a chair outside of the nest, keeping him company while stitching some of the cadet’s uniforms back together. Tears were common, especially when they were still learning and prone to falls and silly mistakes. Historia took the task upon herself, mending every item of clothing that came upon their lap. 

“You seem very adamant that it is a girl,” she noted with a smile. Eren could hardly shut up about his daughter, despite having no way of knowing if the pup was, in fact, a girl. 

“I just have that feeling. Besides, Levi would make an excellent father to a baby girl.” 

He laid down after that, listening to Historia chat to him while he placed the cravat over his nose and inhaled deeply, chasing the scent of Levi which was deeply engrained into the fibres of the cloth. 

Just as he started drifting into a scent drunk nap, there was commotion down the hall. Then, there was a knock at the door and one of the members of staff was bowing to him. “Sir, the military has returned.” 

Eren was out of bed and Historia was to her feet in the blink of an eye. Eren could tell Historia longed to bolt away from him and run to her mate, but she was kind enough to at least walk alongside Eren as he trudged downstairs. He wasn’t quite at the state of waddling yet, but he certainly would not be bounding downstairs anytime soon, even if he was completely desperate to see his mate. 

He didn’t even consider what Levi’s reaction would be when he noticed that Eren was carrying, though he imagined that he could be nothing less than thrilled. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Hange standing at the door to the castle. 

She was wearing an eyepatch, and Eren gasped. “Hange, are you okay? What happened to you?” 

She shook her head, waving away his concerns about her with a hand. “This injury is old, now. I have to tell you about Levi.”

Eren’s heart dropped to his stomach, his mind instantly heading to the worst possible scenario. “Is he dead? Oh my gosh, he’s gone, isn’t he?” Tears immediately fell from his eyes before he even received his answer. If Levi wasn’t in front of him right now, it was bound to be bad news. The only thing that would keep his alpha away from him was death itself. 

“No, no. He’s not dead, but he’s in a bad state. We were travelling back when he hit a landmine and the explosion left him injured. We hurried back as fast as possible, but he has been practically unresponsive.” 

Hange was speaking to his stomach, not him. Her eyes had taken note of the prominent baby bump and she didn’t look at his face as she addressed him. 

“We have him in a cart outside,” she continued. “We will bring him in soon, but the doctor is tending to him the best he can before he does.” 

Eren could not be stopped from hurrying outside as quickly as he could, following his nose to where the doctor was huddled over the alpha king who was laying in the back of an open cart. He clambered up onto the platform, falling onto his knees next to Levi’s prone form. He was sobbing as he took in the sad sight of his mate. His face was swollen and cut deeply, the worse being across one of his eyes. Eren could see that someone had done their best to stitch up the wounds, but it still bled and appeared to have the beginnings of an infection. The doctor was cleaning the wounds and working on stitching them in a better fashion. 

“Levi,” Eren whispered, leaning down to get his nose as close to his mate’s neck as he could without causing him further pain. “Levi, please be okay.” 

Eren reached down to grab his alpha’s hand, squeezing tightly and crying against his shoulder. Levi was alive, he was right there in front of him, but Eren couldn’t help but worry that he wouldn’t make it. It felt so wrong, for Levi to be injured while travelling home, rather than during active battle, yet here they were. He had been disfigured when he was not expecting it. 

He pressed a kiss to Levi’s bare shoulder and suddenly felt a light squeeze back on the hand he was holding. Eren gasped and lifted his head, looking over Levi to see if he was more responsive. His eyes weren’t open and the doctor was cleaning the facial wounds with alcohol, but Levi suddenly groaned. 

He gasped and squeezed Levi’s hand again, words rushing from his mouth in happiness at his mate now responding to him. “Levi, hey, I’m right here. You’re home now and we’re going to look after you. We’ve been waiting so long for you to come home, my alpha. We missed you so much.” 

Levi groaned again, attempting to open an eye but quickly giving up on it and closing it again. “Eren?” 

There was another light squeeze on his hand, and then Eren was moving himself and drawing Levi’s hand to feel the roundness of his stomach. “Yes, it’s me, Levi. I’m right here. Our baby is right here. We’ve been waiting for you to come home to us. You’re going to be okay, Levi, so just lay still and I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

“Hurts,” the alpha declared, the words alone seeming to add tremendously to his pain. 

Eren pressed Levi’s hand more firmly against his stomach as he cried, “I know, my love. Don’t try to talk right now. We will get you all fixed up and then I’ll make sure you get to be in our nest, okay? I made the best nest for you. Just go to sleep, and we will make it better.”

Levi moaned in pain one more time before becoming unresponsive once again. 

This was not the reunion Eren had hoped for but his alpha was alive and home with them again. He could feel deep inside of him that his alpha would pull through for his mate and child and he would be back to normal in no time. 

For now, it was just a waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for more trash: JaegerAlois


End file.
